In most vehicles today, a seat belt receiver is coupled to a passenger seat in a way that relocates the seat belt receiver in a location alongside the seat. In some instances, the seat belt receiver is disposed in a location between the seat and another object, such as a storage armrest box. This location can make it difficult for a passenger to locate and grab the seat belt receiver.
In the wintertime, passengers may also wear clothing that the seat belt receiver can get caught up in. These articles of clothing can include coats, jackets, sweaters, shirts, and the like. That is, when a passenger sits down in the seat, the seat belt receiver can get entangled in the passenger's clothing, which in turn can make it difficult for the passenger to locate and grab the seat belt receiver.
As such, there is need in the art for a guide wall attachment device that may be removably coupled to a seat belt receiver in order to assists a user with finding the seat belt receiver. The guide wall attachment may be of sufficient size and shape so as to prevent the seat belt receiver from relocating to a position alongside the passenger seat that makes it difficult for a user to locate and grab the seat belt receiver. In addition, the guide wall attachment device may be of sufficient size and shape so as to prevent the seat belt reliever from becoming entangled in a passenger's clothing, such as, but not limited to, a winter coat.